1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia device, and more particularly to an intelligent battery module for a multimedia device which is arranged to provide extended electrical power supply to the multimedia device through at least one battery unit which is not the official designated battery pack for the multimedia device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Portable multimedia devices, such as camcorders, have widely been utilized around the world. People may use camcorders for capturing images and for recording videos. A conventional camcorder usually comprises a main camcorder unit and an “official” battery pack detachably mounted on the main camcorder unit for providing electric supply to operate the main camcorder unit. The “official” battery pack is usually a battery unit fabricated by the manufacturer or is licensed to be fabricated by a battery manufacturer other than the manufacturer of the main camcorder unit.
Due to a number of complicated technical, marketing and perhaps legal reasons, the “official” battery pack is usually made to be the only available kind of battery unit for that particular model of camcorders. For example, if the manufacturer, in the course of developing a new model of camcorder, decides that camcorder should be equipped with a particular model of battery unit, that particular model of battery unit will become the “official” battery pack of that new model of camcorder. Based on this objective, the microprocessor in the newly developed camcorder will be pre-programmed to allow only the battery pack which has the corresponding electrical parameters to activate the main camcorder unit. For some high-end products, the “official” battery pack may actually be a smart battery pack having an integrated built-in circuit controlling and monitoring the battery unit and communicating with the multimedia device which the battery unit pack intends to operate. The communication between the “official” battery pack and the multimedia device may include model number, manufacturer, characteristics, discharge rate etc.
The above mentioned scenario imparts a great deal of inconvenience to users of conventional camcorders. First of all, the users cannot select battery unit of other brands so that when they need to buy a spare battery pack, they need to go to specified service centers or electronic retailers for buy particular model of “official” battery pack. When the service centers or electronic retailers having that “official” battery pack is far away from the user's home, the user must travel a long distance or buy the battery pack online. The latter involves substantial order processing time, posting time and postage and packaging cost.
Second, since the “official” battery pack is usually manufactured by the same manufacturer making the multimedia devices or a licensed manufacturer, the price of the battery pack is solely determined by the corresponding manufacturer irrespective of market condition and competition. Very often, this leads to an unreasonably elevated retail price of a spare “official” battery pack. This market phenomenon is also noticeable in other industries.
Third, the above mentioned problems are further exacerbated by the fact that after the camcorders have been launched in the market for a certain period of time, the manufacturer may consider stopping producing the “official” battery pack with a view to force existing users to buy a new model. Thus, when original battery pack is underperforming, the users may wish to replace the original battery pack with a new “official” battery pack. Yet if the corresponding manufacturer stops manufacturing that particular model of battery pack, the user has no option but to purchase a new model of the multimedia device. In other words, the users may replace the entire multimedia device just because the original or the “official” battery pack is not working. This phenomenon is highly undesirable on the part of consumers. As a result, there is an exigency for completely resolving the above mentioned problems.